


Olympics

by Blodeuwedd



Series: 30 Fics for 30 years [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd





	Olympics

"Come on, get him, you idiot!", Mickey yelled at the TV.

Ian sat next to him, handing him a beer.

"What are you watching?"

"Some Japanese fighting things. If it can be called fighting. These guys are a bunch of faggots."

Ian snorted. “Mind if I change the channel then? I want to see the swimming competition.”

"What for? It’s super boring."

"Yeah, but have you seen their bodies?"


End file.
